Dry and Dresses
by Ohohen
Summary: Neji got out of the hospital. He is supposed to be training with HIS Tenten. Tenten is late. OH NO IS SHE RAPED? Tenten is wet. So she is in the Dryer. Neji pulls her out. Dumb summary I know. Pretty funny I think. NejiTen rated T for two words.


-1**Tell me, I'm supposed to be updating another story, and I'm working on one-shots. God my other reviewers must be pissed now…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Er…I don't know a lot about Naruto. Only got up to the beginning of the 4th season, and still going. Yeah. Woo. Hurry up already.**

**Please review.**

**Dry and Dresses**

Tenten yawned. It was 8:30, as her clock showed. She looked around the room and then pulled away the curtains. The sun shined on her precious face. She winced and turned her head slightly, as the morning sun was a harsh impact on her. She yawned again and went to the bathroom, changing her clothes after getting ready.

When she came out she felt that something was wrong. Very wrong. She tried to remember what was so important that she had to do today, but she couldn't put her finger on it. What could it possibly be?

She looked around the room for answers. Her bed? No, it was already made. New clothes? Heck, she never went shopping. So where'd that thought come from? Food? She went to her apartment kitchen only to find that she had just remembered that she went grocery shopping just the other night. 'No, not that either.'

She went back up to her room and lied down, desperately hoping that it would help her regain her lost memory.

After a while, Tenten gave up. Her head hurt from lying down and trying to think at the same time. She closed her eyes and sighed. 'Too bad. Hopefully it's not a life threatening situation.' She paused. 'Or something.' She opened her eyes and looked outside.

'Man…it sure seems like a good day today. Maybe…I'll go for a walk?'

Tenten walked downstairs and had a sip of milk and cookies. The milk reminded her of Neji. Neji and his milky eyes she could just drown in, any day.

_Neji…_

Tenten finished off her cookie and washed her glass. She opened the door and suddenly…

So that was it…

Neji scowled. He sulked. He frowned. He glared a hopeless rock. No use. It was a month after he had gotten out of the hospital after going after Uchiha Sasuke, and he had been hoping that he would be able to train with his Tenten. Yes _his_ Tenten. Neji had fallen for the kunoichi, and there was nothing he could do about it. Oh how he missed her. Not that anyone knew. Not even Tenten of course.

And it was just this particular day that she HAD to be late. And he was so desperate to see her! He closed his eyes and freed the pitiful rock from his death glare.

Desperate…desperate enough to go see what's wrong? Why she wasn't here? It was already a hour and a half after she was supposed to have arrived by now. What could of happened?

What COULD happen? He knew that Tenten lived by herself. Her parents having to have passed away long ago. Yet she still stood strong. That was one of the reasons why he loved her.

Yes loved her. Very much in fact. And since she had been living alone for about seven years, she should be able to take care of herself. She wasn't _that_ hopeless. Was she?

If she was sick, she could take care of herself. He was sure of it. She had past encounters with illness correct? Of course. What could of gone wrong?

Kidnappers? Yeah right. More like kidnappers being kidnapp_ed_. Tenten may have lost the chunnin exams long ago, but she made improvements. Like how Neji did training wit her. Oh how he missed those days.

Wait…what if she got hurt and couldn't do anything? Like, if Tenten was drowsy and then when she walked out the door, someone surprised her and knocked her unconscious? And then they took her into her apartment, locked the door, and then oh my lord…

…_raped her?_

His eyes shot open.

_RAPED HER? HOW DARE THEY! RAPING HIS TENTEN? OH NO THEY DON'T! _

Neji quickly stood up and hurried over to Tenten's apartment. Hoping he wasn't too late.

Neji arrived at her apartment door and was about to bash in, if the door wasn't open that is. Much to his horror of course. And even if it wasn't, he had a spare key. He walked in.

Tenten didn't notice anyone come through the door. I wonder why?

Neji hurried to her room to find _his _Tenten. The room was empty.

Maybe they took her off?

_OH NO!_

Neji was just about to leave until movement caught the corner of his pearly white eyes. He turned. Could it be?

Tenten. Yes Tenten. Opened the dryer and started pull out her dry clothes. She realized the important thing she had to do today was her laundry. It was piled high in the corner of her room. Most of them were dresses, much to her dismay. But she couldn't decline them. Her dear friends had kindly given them to her, and she wore them every time they met up. She was thankful that there were people who thought of her. Cared for her. If only Neji felt that way.

Neji? Yeah right. Mr. Punctual? In your dreams Tenten. In your dreams.

Neji cursed silently to himself. Kidnapped. Raped. Yeah right. The second even would only happen if the first could happen. Which it couldn't. No one could surprise Tenten but Neji himself. How could he have been so stupid? He thought to himself as he watched Tenten pull out her clothes bunch by bunch. Bundle by bundle.

'Dresses?' he noted. Tenten never wore dresses. Only once has he seen her in a dress. And that was that kimono at the Konoha festival two years ago. Sure, she was beautiful, not like she wasn't always.

But these, he's never seen them before. Or, never seen them on her that is.

Neji noticed that there were only a couple dresses left. It was close to empty.

He smirked to himself. 'Brilliant.' He thought as the idea flashed over and over again in his mind.

He walked up to Tenten, quietly of course, and then right when she pulled out the last dress and was about to retreat, he gave a mighty but gentle shove. Tenten tumbled into the dryer with an "Eh! AH!" and Neji closed the dryer. He smirked.

"Neji! Neji! I know it's you! Open up! Now!" Tenten cried. The she realized. 'OH MY GOSH! THE IMPORTANT THING TO DO TODAY WASN'T THE LAUNDRY! IT WAS TO TRAIN WITH NEJI! HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN!' she paused. 'I know why. I haven't seen Neji in so long, it practically made me think that he never existed, and overlooked the fact that we were training today. DAMMIT! '

"This is your penalty for being an hour and a half late for training, Tenten." He said, his emotionless face reappearing.

"I'M SORRY NEJI! I FORGOT YOU CAME BACK! I'LL GO TRAIN WITH YOU ONCE YOU OPEN UP! PLEASE OPEN NEJI!"

"No." Damn. Who would of known Neji was this stubborn?

Neji was getting slightly worried now. He knew this was a risk for Tenten, due to the fact to the lack of air in a dryer. Closed. Hopefully it wasn't too hard for her.

"I-!" Tenten gasped for air. It was hard to breath. She was very close the fainting now. She knew it. Neji too.

Neji quickly opened the dryer after a series of pants from the kunoichi. Tenten was about the yell at Neji, after a couple of breaths of course.

Neji smirked. His plan had gone by perfectly. He stared at Tenten's open panting mouth. Her vulnerable, open, sweet looking lips.

Now for the final steps. Just at the right timing too. Tenten was about done with her recover. That is, until her scolding mouth was closed before it could close. (As in, closing by her own will.)

Neji crashed his mouth down to hers and pulled her into a sweet, delicate kiss. Tenten turned pink. She must be dreaming. No, that's impossible. Then what was this feeling? Who gives? She doesn't. She didn't. Rar. (A/N: Juuuust joking. XD just ignore that. It was never there.)

Tenten returned the kiss, which was Neji's cue to grab her waist and pull her out of the dryer of death. (A/N: XD Just had to add that.)

Tenten let herself be pulled out by the strong arms which were wrapping around her. She giggled as Neji tickled her a bit, but their lips stayed in tact.

Neji tasted the cookies as he bit her lower lip. Allowing access of course. (A/N: No need to be that detailed. I'm not that kind of person.) Insert details here

Finally, they retreated, panting quietly. For Neji of course. Tenten was still trying to recover from the past encounter. Being pushed into a dryer sure had it's rewards.

"Neji…" Tenten leaned her head against his chest, still panting silently to herself as Neji wrapped his arms around her. Neji was lying against her pile of clothes. Tenten was lying against him, backside up. Neji released her buns and played with her hair. How he longed for this day to be in affect for such a long time.

"Tenten…" he said.

"Hmm?"

"I love you. You know that?"

"Aa…" was her whispered reply. She closed her eyes. "I've loved you for as long as I can remember, Neji."

"I loved you longer."

Tenten giggled. She sighed of comfort.

"I've been wanting this for quite some time now." she said.

"Hn."

"Never really thought it'd start with me being pushed into the dryer though."

"It's revenge for being the target of kunais of your wrath. And for being late."

Tenten giggled to herself.

"It never even hit you once."

"It almost did."

"Whatever."

And they both enjoyed each other's company for a while.

"Tenten?" breaking the silence.

"Yes?" came her reply.

"How come I never see you in a dress?" he asked. "Or, any of these in particular?"

"Sakura-chan and them bought them for me. I don't like wearing them though. I only wear them to meet up with them. Only to not hurt their feelings."

"Hn…" Neji stared at the illusively short skirt sitting nearby.

"You like that one?" Tenten asked.

"…" Neji didn't know what to say. It was…short.

"Heh." Tenten stood up from the embrace, took the skirt and hurried off to the bathroom. Moments later, she came out with a look that could of made the world fall apart.

"Tenten…"

TenTen was in a short, pink skirt and her usual shirt, but it was yellow. A cloth scarf was added as an accessory.

Tenten gave one of her signature smiles with a faint blush. The outfit really showed off her unseen curves. Tenten had her hair up again.

She walked over to Neji again and leaned against him once again. Neji even blushed being so close to the…beautiful thing that was in his arms at the moment.

"Well?" Tenten asked. "I think it's too short. But they say it's cute. What do you think?"

Neji didn't answer. Not with words that is. Neji kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her thin waste.

"Beyond Beautiful…" he said. Tenten blushed.

Minutes later _Don't worry nothing important happened. Besides the fact that they decided to move to Tenten's bed. Don't worry nothing like THAT happened either. They just went into the same position they did before._

"Neji?"

"Hn…"

"I'm glad your back."

"Aaa…" Neji trailed off, soon enough kissing her again. They broke apart.

"Neji?" This time it was her asking the double question.

"Hn?"

"Are you going to push me into a dryer again?"

**Ohohen: I know. Retarded. Fluffy. At the end of course. Review anyways please.**


End file.
